<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beach Revelations by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192844">Beach Revelations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter'>A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Female Characters, Female Homosexuality, Female Relationships, Femslash February 2021, LGBTQ Female Character, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:53:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just the sound of her voice is a balm to my nerves, fingers quickly swiping at the tears leaving tracks through the immaculate mask of makeup I wear on a daily basis.  Once I'm sure I look at least passably presentable for my wife, I put on a brighter smile than I feel and turn to face her, patting the bench next to me.  She stands there for a moment, head tilted to the side as those hazel eyes stare, unwavering, at me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Light - Water - Muses</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beach Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pairing: Renata/Rosie<br/>Date Written: 02-03 February 2021<br/>Word Count: 965<br/>Written for: Femslash February 2021<br/>Prompts: tears/rain/beaches<br/>Summary: Just the sound of her voice is a balm to my nerves, fingers quickly swiping at the tears leaving tracks through the immaculate mask of makeup I wear on a daily basis.  Once I'm sure I look at least passably presentable for my wife, I put on a brighter smile than I feel and turn to face her, patting the bench next to me.  She stands there for a moment, head tilted to the side as those hazel eyes stare, unwavering, at me.<br/>Warnings: No standard warnings apply.<br/>Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Light, Water, Muses<br/>Link to: http://lwm.shatterstorm.net/<br/>Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission &amp; we'll see…</p>
<p>Author’s Disclaimer: All original characters belong to ShatterStorm Productions and are the creations of A. Magiluna Stormwriter and Shatterpath. They also belong in the Light, Water, Muses universe, though this is a standalone within the whole of that universe.</p>
<p>Author’s Notes: Okay, so first things first. This is a standalone fic within the whole LWM verse that takes place in late summer 2009.  This means Rosie is 41, Renata is almost 36, and Scotty is 10.  This may or may not happen in the LWM verse canon, but it's a fun speculative piece that lets me play with Rosie and Renata again.  Which really just means that I get to play with an AU variant of Regina and Snow White, only this time, it's Snow that's the older one and she is Henry's [Scotty's] biological mother.  You don't necessarily need to know the LWM verse to read this if you just look at it as a mostly non-magical modern AU for SnowQueen.</p>
<p>Dedication: To my muses, as usual...</p>
<p>Beta: Not currently, so let me know if I missed something, yeah?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Renata?  Sweetie?"</p>
<p>Just the sound of her voice is a balm to my nerves, fingers quickly swiping at the tears leaving tracks through the immaculate mask of makeup I wear on a daily basis.  Once I'm sure I look at least passably presentable for my wife, I put on a brighter smile than I feel and turn to face her, patting the bench next to me.  She stands there for a moment, head tilted to the side as those hazel eyes stare, unwavering, at me.  Her scrutiny is reminiscent of standing before Lady Heartsblood or any of the Court Cards when I've been derelict in my duties.  I am <i>never</i> derelict in my duties.  I'm not sure who would be more disappointed me in if I ever would be: Anastasia, Jack, or myself.</p>
<p>Jack…</p>
<p>"Hey," Rosie asks softly, the warmth of her palm against my cheek pulling me back from my thoughts.  "Where did you go just now?  And why these tears?  Sweetie, what's wrong?  Is it Scotty?"</p>
<p>The fear in her voice tugs at my heart, and I shift to press a kiss to her palm.  "No, my love, Scotty is fine."  Swallowing thickly, I remember that my wife prefers her bandaids just ripped off.  "Rosie, it's Jack.  She's been hurt."</p>
<p>"Why are we sitting here?" she asks, standing to start pacing, hands gesturing wildly with each word spilling from her lips.  "Why are we at the Hearts' private beachfront property and not on that fancy jet that our employers have?  This is my sister we're talking about.  Outside of you and Scotty, Jack is all I have."  Her voice cracks on that last word, and I'm on my feet to pull her into a tight embrace.  She clings to me, tears soaking into my shirt and blazer.  "Why are we here, Renata?  We need to be with Jack and Dugan."</p>
<p>For a long moment or two, I just hold her close, lips pressed to her hair as I rub her back.  My eyes take in the gentle waves of Lake Meade lapping at the shore just a dozen or so yards from where we stand.  I can smell that it's going to rain soon, and it won't be gentle when it falls.  A storm to match what is raging within me and mine.</p>
<p>"Dugan called me," I finally say in a low tone.  "Jack fell on the ship, thanks to one of the newer deckhands, and fucked up her lower back and left hip in the process.  Her left wrist is in a cast, too.  Thankfully they were in port in Miami, so Ziva and her pack are taking care of the crew.  Anastasia and Dace already promised that as soon as Dugan says she's able to fly, they'll send the jet to bring the two of them to Vegas for Jack's recovery.  She won't be sailing for a while."</p>
<p>Rosie leans back to stare at me through tear-glazed eyes.  "She's coming home?"</p>
<p>"She's coming home, my love, and you can help her in her recuperation."  Her watery smile is contagious.  "And you know Scotty's going to love having Jack and Dugan around."</p>
<p>"He loves them almost as much as I do."</p>
<p>"He wants to be a pirate like Dugan," I reply with a derisive snort.  "I still can't believe he did that."</p>
<p>"He did that because <i>you</i> dared him, Renata," she says, grin growing a little brighter.  "You and Dugan have the weirdest friendship sometimes."</p>
<p>"Doesn't matter how weird we are.  We love the most incredible pair of sisters in the world."  Leaning in, my lips brush against hers, easing some of the fear in my chest over Jack's injuries.  "Jack will be okay, Rosie, and so will we.  Dace and Anastasia already said we can take whatever time we need to help Jack through her recuperation."</p>
<p>Rosie hums, eyes closing as she shifts to rest her forehead against mine.  "Jack and I, we've never lived boring lives, that's for sure, and I see no reason why we should stop now."  There's a chuckle in her tone that gets me laughing with her, and lets me know that my wife will be okay.  "Did you bring me out here to tell me because you know how much I love this view of the lake?"</p>
<p>Now my lips curl up into a bright smile of my own.  "Partly."  When her brow quirks up in a flawless imitation of the imperiously terrifying glare that Jack perfected and taught me, I finally relent.  "Anastasia gave us the property for as long as Jack and Dugan need it.  We can all stay here and not worry about being cramped in our place.  She thought Jack might appreciate the proximity to the water."</p>
<p>"So we're getting a vacation to take care of my sister?"</p>
<p>"<i>Paid</i> vacation."  I can't help the amused grimace on my face.  "Anastasia said I needed to use up more of my insane amounts of accrued leave time.  I can't help that I take time with you and Scotty, but still have a lot saved up."</p>
<p>Her lips on mine stop that train of thought almost instantly.  From the moment we met, Rosie has held my heart and soul in the palm of her hand.  No one else understands me like she does, and no one else will ever know the depths of my love and devotion.  My eyes burn with the sting of new tears, but the wetness spattering on my face comes from elsewhere, and Rosie's warm laughter wraps around me like a comforting blanket.</p>
<p>"We should probably go inside," she says, blinking up into the warm late summer rain, "but I'm happy to stay right here with you for a little longer."</p>
<p>"There are few places I'd rather be, my love."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>